


Family First:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reagan Sibling Adventure Series: [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Arcades, Baseball, Birthday, Death, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Memorials, Memories, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oreos, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Reagan Siblings each had the day off which is rare, & they realize that it's their brother, Joe's birthday, Do they do something?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: The Reagan Siblings each had the day off which is rare, & they realize that it's their brother, Joe's birthday, Do they do something?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny Reagan couldn't believe that he got a day off, along with his partner, Detective Maria Baez, He had the house to himself, Cause Linda & their boys are out for a whole day, doing errands, & have a fun day to themselves, which was needed, After the hell, They went through, when Linda was almost killed, when she was shot the previous year. He puttering around the house, & he found a _**Yankee Baseball Game**_ Ticket, when he was checking his mail, & he realized what day it was, Joe got shot exactly 7 years on his birthday, & was dead, Even though, The Family, & NYPD got the person, It still hurts, especially Danny. "Oh, Shit", he cursed, & hurried off to get ready, so he can meet his brother & sister at **_Yankee Stadium_**.

 

ADA Erin Reagan was doing the same thing, she said to thinking to herself, **"Traffic is gonna be a bitch"** , she gathered up her things, & she was out of her apartment in record time, she definitely doesn't want to disappoint her brothers. It was sad occasion, but a happy one, cause they will never forget their love one, & brother, Joe, **"We ** _are_** gonna have fun"** , she thought to herself once more, as she looked on to the positive side of this moment, as she got into her car, & went straight to meet her brothers for a day of fun.

 

Danny got there first, since he live closer to there, & he smiled, as he saw his kid brother, Jamie, who had a plastic bag in his hand. He said, "Hey, Kid, How are you ?", as they hugged, The Younger Reagan smiled bigger, & said, "I am good, Danny, I am good, I am glad that we can do this", The Gruffer Reagan said with sheepish smile, "I am glad too, I almost forgot about today", The Patrol Officer could sympathize with his older brother, knowing all too well how he felt. "It's okay, Danny, Sometimes, It bothers me that he is not here too, But I try to think of the good times we had with him", Danny said, "Yeah, I got to learn how to do that too". They waited for Erin patiently, before they went in.

 

Erin got there in record time, she kissed each of her brothers on their cheek, & they all headed into the stadium, "What's in the bag, Jamie ?", The Lawyer asked out of curiosity, "Remember we should share these at the game, when we were kids ?", & he held up a package of resalable bag of **_Oreos_** , Danny said with a chuckle, "That made the game even more fun", Erin agreed, & said, "It became tradition, Dad would let us eat an reasonable amount, so we don't spoil our dinner", she laughed, as she thought about it, Jamie said this, as a response to the memory.

 

"I thought we could relive the memories in honor of Joe's birthday, To show him that we haven't forgotten about him, What do you say ?", Erin said with a smile, "I'm game", Danny said with a nod, "Me too, Then I am treating us to some slices, We're gonna go to Joe's favorite place", Jamie nodded, & said, "Sounds good", & Erin agreed to it, "Let's go, Before the game officially starts", she said, they hooked arms with each other, & went in to enjoy their day of fun, "How about a game of **_Pacman_** ?", Jamie asked, "I will cream you", Danny said, as they were all walking out of the stadium afterwards, Erin said with confident smirk, "I don't think so, Joe taught me all of his secrets, You guys are going down", They continued their playful argument, as they got into their cars, so they can continue on their plans for the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
